bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Haineko (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Rangiku Matsumoto's Zanpakutō. For her Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Haineko. is the manifested spirit of Rangiku Matsumoto's Zanpakutō that is seen during the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc. Appearance Haineko's spirit takes the form of a werecat with peach skin, turquoise eyes, and maroon chin-length hair. While looking mostly humanoid, she possesses a tail, cat ears and pink fur over her body. The fur on her upper body covers her functions as a rather provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and mid-section, while the fur on her left leg appears as sort of stocking, and puffy shorts that extend mid-thigh. She also has sharp claws for nails which she can use in the conventional sense of striking at her opponent. She sports a voluptuous figure not unlike Rangiku Matsumoto's; both have curvy bodies and well-endowed breasts. Personality She is highly mischievous, and tends to get bored rather easily. She also enjoys taunting her opponents, is rather flirtatious, and seems to possess a slight sadistic streak (or a more aggressive side to her flirtatious nature), based on her comments about "playing" with Ichigo when she and Tobiume first encountered him a few minutes before their first fight with Momo and Rangiku. She also cares for the well-being of her fellow Zanpakutō, as shown by her claim that she was "glad" that Kazeshini was able to make it back to their hideout, despite the large wound he bore on his back. She is rather superficial in appearances and has a passion for perfumes. She also appears to be infatuated with Hyōrinmaru, often calling him "darling".Bleach anime; Episode 237 Her desire for leaving Rangiku appears to flaunt her own ideals of true feminine beauty, believing that women who reach a certain age have no right be considered beautiful. In addition, she has a love-hate relationship with Tobiume and Rangiku, often arguing with and teasing them, even after being released from Muramasa's control, despite nearly always being around each other. Additionally, Haineko and Rangiku both have an interest in fashion, but have notably different tastes; Rangiku opts for the "cuter" and surprisingly more modest style of clothing, while Haineko prefers "sexier" and slightly more revealing outfits. As with Rangiku, Haineko has a love for drinking, having being seen drinking a large barrel of sake (and getting drunk) alongside Rangiku herself during a party, courtesy of Rukia Kuchiki and Sode no Shirayuki.Bleach anime; Episode 256 She is shown to have a somewhat perverted side; when she and Tobiume, out of curiosity, 'spy' on Senbonzakura in the men's bath to see what his face looks like, they blush once the said Zanpakutō appears nude when walking into the men's bath, only to comically yell at him for, once his face comes into view, choosing not to remove his mask.Bleach anime; Episode 257, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. .]] She first appears when the Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return. She claims to be bored and wishes to go outside, but the spirit of Sode no Shirayuki tells her that they have to wait for the rest of their companions to awaken. She is later seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits when they appear before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill. She passes by Rangiku and taunts her for a second, then forcibly pushes her before bidding her farewell.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Later while arguing with Tobiume at their hideout, Muramasa returns with new orders to capture Ichigo Kurosaki. She says it'll prevent her from being bored. While hunting for Ichigo with Tobiume, she wonders where Hyōrinmaru went, blushing while saying that "he's cute when he's shy". During their argument about who will find Hyōrinmaru first, Senbonzakura appears before them without warning, scaring the two. When he asks them about Muramasa's whereabouts, they tell him they don't know and he leaves. They soon spot Ichigo and immediately attack him. Haineko strikes at Ichigo with her ash wave and soon gets into another argument with Tobiume. Ichigo, not wanting to get into another fight, tries to run away, but the pair attack him once more. Just then, Rangiku and Momo Hinamori arrive and engage their former Zanpakutō, while Ichigo leaves to continue his search for Byakuya. Haineko argues for a while with her former wielder, calling her an "old hag" and bragging on how relieved she is on being set free. The two then begin to fight, with Haineko constantly mocking Rangiku's appearance and claiming she is old and fat. Haineko even goes so far as to say that Rangiku has "gone past her expiration date". This causes Rangiku to go into fits of rage and the two end up clawing and pulling at each other. Eventually with a tag-team strategy with Momo, Haineko is finally subdued along with Tobiume with the use of Bakudo 9: Hōrin. After which, Momo explains how she would like to get older as to lose her naiveness. While Haineko doesn't understand, Rangiku explains that a kid, meaning Haineko, wouldn't be expected to understand. Later, Haineko and Tobiume are seen in a cell being taken away by several Shinigami. While journeying back to Seireitei, Byakuya knocks out all the escorts, though he does not bother to release Haineko and Tobiume from the cage, as they are still seen in it during a Shinigami Golden Cup segment. However, it is assumed that they escaped at some point, as they were both shown along with the remaining spirits afterwards in Muramasa's cave. She later appears during the confrontation between the spirits and Shinigami along with Tobiume to fight Tetsuzaemon Iba and Isane Kotetsu, although the two argue and almost let the two get away. Haineko then calls for Ashisogi Jizō to emerge out of the rumble he was earlier blasted into by Isane. She then fights Iba for a short time before Rangiku shows up again to fight her. However Ashisogi Jizō sprays his poison at Iba and Rangiku while Haineko safely retreats to a nearby building. Later when the Shinigami find Zanpakutō's hideout, she and Tobiume intercept Ichigo and Yoruichi. Yoruichi, however, proves to be too fast and powerful for them and easily fends them off, allowing Ichigo to move on.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Yoruichi stays to battle the two Zanpakutō spirits, who were fighting her solely to delay and separate her from Ichigo. Yoruichi uses her Kidō skills to restrain the two spirits and leaves. Bleach anime; Episode 247 The pair later escape their restraints and attack Yoruichi again, this time promising not to hold back against her.Bleach anime; Episode 248 While the fight's end is unclear, Haineko later appears allied with Rangiku again to help battle the unstable Muramasa's who's rampaging energy is causing great damage in the living world.Bleach anime; Episode 253 Once again partnering Tobiume, the two take down several Gillians. When it becomes clear that the number of Gillian will not decrease while the enormous Garganta Muramasa produced is still open, Haineko joins the others in helping to close the Garganta by focusing her Reiatsu on it. Afterwards, Haineko complains that she exhausted, leading to Tobiume teasing her that is just older than she is willing to admit.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After finally getting rid of the Gillians and Muramasa having been defeated by Ichigo, Haineko returns to Rangiku's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. While Soul Society is partying to recover and rejoice over their victory, Haineko joins Rangiku in several drinks, soon ending up drunk.Bleach anime; Episode 256 Haineko later joins Rangiku in following Captain Hitsugaya to the Human World to warn Ichigo Kurosaki of the threat of the Tōjū, despite the captain telling them not to. Haineko manages to have some fun by experiencing what the living world hast to offer, while wearing a Human-based Gigai and borrowed clothes from Orihime. Later, the three are attacked by a Tōjū‎ that has transformed due to fusing with a Hollow, making it stronger. With Rangiku not being able to separate from her Gigai thanks to losing her Soul Candy, Haineko fights the beast alone, but is quickly knocked out; she is saved by Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 257 Some time afterwards, Haineko, Wabisuke and Hōzukimaru briefly confront Kazeshini, still determined to kill his master, with Haineko pointing out that his actions could cause the Shinigami to think that the Zanpakutō might have started rebelling once again. When Hōzukimaru asks why Kazeshini holds a grudge against his Shinigami, Kazeshini gruffly tells them not to get involved. While they seem to slightly disapprove of his desire to kill Hisagi, as individual Zanpakutō, they'll let Kazeshini do what he wills, so long as they don't drag them into it. Satisfied, Kazeshini leaves shortly after, with Wabisuke commenting on how "gloomy" Kazeshini is, despite himself being quite depressed, which Haineko points out. Several minutes later, Haineko and Hōzukimaru snicker hysterically at seeing the normally bloodthirsty demon with an infant clutching to his head, and while he claims that the child wouldn't "stop following" him, they continue laughing. When he tries to have them take after the child, they refuse, with Haineko pointing out how he said he didn't want them to get involved, and immediately leave shortly thereafter, despite Kazeshini's protests.Bleach anime; Episode 260 While searching for Tōjū, Haineko discovers the injured Narunosuke, and quickly develops a crush on him, despite claiming that she prefers "tough, manly men, not skinny puppies like him". Unable to bring herself to kill him, she spares his life and returns to Matsumoto, telling her that she found and killed a Tōjū. She hides him in an abandoned house and begins stealing food and medical supplies from the 10th Division storage to feed and heal him, and unsuccessfully tries to seek amnesty for Narunosuke from Rangiku, to get his Tōjū status revoked. Rangiku, however, based on a report from the 12th Division, says that most Tōjū will eventually lose control and attack. When she asks why Haineko brought it up in the first place, she nervously claims that it was just out of curiosity. While walking past Tobiume and Suzumebachi, who friendly greet her once she comes in to view, Haineko contemplates the new information, convincing herself that since "most" Tōjū lose control, and since Narunosuke has not shown any signs of berserking (to her), he will not turn into one. Haineko visits Narunosuke again, bringing food for them to eat. After a while, when Narunosuke asks if her negotiations regarding the revocation of his Tōjū status have been successful, briefly catching her off-guard, Haineko nervously tells him that Matsumoto is trying to convince her boss, and attempts to lighten the mood by telling him a joke she overheard Rangiku say. After sharing a good laugh and a few more minutes together, Narunosuke has a painful migraine, slightly worrying Haineko, who asks if he needs more medical assistance. Brushing it off after the pain lessens, he declines, taking the time to tell her that he genuinely feels safe with her, leaving a flustered Haineko to, after thanking him for the compliment, run back to the Seireitei, skipping her legs in a lovestruck manner and violently patting Tobiume and referring to Rangiku with the -chan honorific out of joy.Bleach anime; Episode 262 During the next visit, Narunosuke becomes anxious about his periodic migraines, and Haineko is forced to admit the truth to him. Disappointed, he claims that he never expected the Shinigami to agree, and states that it is only a matter of time before the Shinigami find his location, and that he should escape while he still can. He abruptly suffers another painful migraine, prompting Haineko to tell him he needs more time to recover. After stating that he was fully-healed thanks to her efforts and that he holds her in his debt for that, his migraine gradually gets more painful, and he unintentionally slaps Haineko when she tries to help, prompting her to remember of what Rangiku said regarding the slow process it takes for a master-less Zanpakutō to lose their sanity. After regaining his composure, he apologizes to Haineko for the slap and states that the migraines are 'normal' occurrences, and every time he gets one, he starts losing more control. When he catches on to Haineko's sympathetic and worried expression, she nervously brushes it off, stating that he should stay to try and get over the migraines. Matsumoto, suspicious that Haineko is behind the disappearance of some of the 10th Division's supplies Matsumoto asks where Haineko was at during all the times she wasn't in the Seireitei; her simple, one-worded reply was that she was "out", and when Rangiku asks for her to specify, she nervously chooses not to give a clear response. After a few moments of silence, Rangiku tells her of how a thief has been stealing supplies and asks if Haineko knows anything about it. Unconvinced by Haineko's denial, Matsumoto states that it "sure is kinda scary, don't you think?", prompting Haineko to leave almost immediately. When Haineko arrives at the hut, Narunosuke suffers from yet another, more painful migraine, causing his reiatsu to violently flair up. When he asks what is happening to him, she tries to convince him that it is nothing and that he should lay down for her to heal him. Not buying in to her lie, he aggressively pins her down in a rage, loudly points out the lie to her and gruffly asks about his condition again. Rangiku, who had followed Haineko, explains that he is turning into a Tōjū. She asks why Haineko chose not to tell her. When she does not receive a reply, she reminds her of the position they are all in; as a Shinigami and Zanpakutō, they are obligated to kill any Tōjū for the safety of Soul Society's residents, and tells Haineko to get away from him so that she can kill him. As Haineko refuses, Narunosuke's pain and anger quickly transform him into a Tōjū. He destroys the hut, forcing all of them to flash-step away from the wreckage. Forcing himself not to give in, he remains on the ground in pain, enabling Haineko to challenge Matsumoto, stating that she will have to kill both of them as Tōjū. When Haineko and Matsumoto attack each other with their Shikai, Narunosuke, now a fully-transformed Tōjū, knocks Matsumoto away and attacks Haineko, but is blocked by Matsumoto, whom he knocks away once again. Haineko realizes that he cannot be helped any further, and once he lands on the ground, Haineko envelopes herself and Narunosuke in her Shikai. After apologizing to him, Narunosuke snaps out of his berserker state and the two to share a brief hug before Haineko kills him, leaving a heartbroken Haineko shedding a single tear in silence. Later, Haineko explains to Rangiku that the reason she kept quiet about it all was due to her crush on Narunosuke, which Rangiku says she already knew about. Still concerned for her Zanpakutō's well-being, Rangiku asks if Haineko would be alright later on. When Haineko confusedly asks what she means by that, Rangiku claims that it was nothing, prompting Haineko to state that Matsumoto is just teasing her. While Rangiku claims otherwise, she admits that she finds Haineko to be a "silly child". Ignoring the comment, Haineko states that she is glad that she is still young, and once Rangiku asks for her to elaborate, Haineko teasingly states that it was because she "has plenty of time left over before she becomes an old hag", with Rangiku smiling warmly at her in response. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: Haineko has shown tremendous speed comparable to Shunpo, great enough to fight on even ground with her former partner. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite not looking physically powerful, Haineko still has enough strength to send Rangiku several metres away with just one punch. She can also use her claws to perform slashing attacks. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Haineko has shown great swordsmanship as well, able to easily keep up with Rangiku. Zanpakutō At anytime, Haineko can manifest the sealed sword form of her former self. This is a straight-bladed katana with a cross guard in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. :Shikai Special Ability: Haineko can produce ash which floats in the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 6 Though it looks like scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Haineko controls the ash to attack from any direction as her hand controls the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. So evidently, Haineko's ash is very hard to fight against in this form. The main attack strength of the ash comes from how much ash makes contact, thus this is the reason why it is clumped together. If the ash was to attack the opponent in single particles, the damage would be little to nothing. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Quotes *(To Rangiku Matsumoto) "You see, women have expiration dates on them...and you went bad a long time ago." *(Thinking to herself about Narunosuke) "This is too weird. It's like he's a Zanpakutō! I mean, I am, too... but I prefer older men. He's obviously younger than me and he looks like a wuss... definitely not my type. He's not worth my time. Seriously, I prefer older men with a little meat on their bones, not skinny puppies like him. But...Crap! I see that flash of lightning!" * (To Rangiku Matsumoto) "''I'm kinda glad I'm still so young. Because there's still plenty of time until I become an old hag. References Navigation es:Haineko (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters